Festus Ships Frazel
by flyingoverlondon
Summary: When Frank and Hazel are left alone on the Argo II, Festus does something special for them. Festus really ships Frank and Hazel. This story is HEAVILY influenced by a song, and that song is Rawnald Gregory Erickson the Second by STRFKR. It is a GREAT song, and I immediatley thought of Frank and Hazel when I heard it. I recommend listening to it before reading so you get the mood :)


Hazel Levesque was so incredibly beautiful. So obviously, Frank felt like the luckiest demigod in existence when he got to spend the evening alone with her. It was sunset, and the others had gone to eat dinner at the pavilion at Camp Half Blood, but Hazel had wanted to stay on the _Argo II_ to say goodbye to the wonderful ship that had gotten them through their hardest journey yet. Frank had stayed behind, too.

Frank wandered the upperdecks giving Hazel some alone time to walk alone belowdeck. When she reemerged to the upperdecks, she startled Frank and he bumped into her, almost making her fall. Luckily, he caught her.

Frank's ears reddened.

"I'm so sorry," he said, his heart pounding. His hands were still on her shoulders from catching her, and she smiled and tucked her cinnamon toast hair behind her ear. Her eyes were like large, brown buttons with so much love and kindness behind them. Her nose was cute, and her skin was the color of coffee when you put just a teensie bit of milk in it, but Frank could still see a few freckles in her complexion when he stood this close to her. She was gorgeous.

Hazel looked at Frank, whose hands were still on her arms. His chin was well defined and he looked so brave and handsome. He had been buffer ever since they had gone to Venice, but his eyes were still soft. Hazel loved his eyes. And his hair. She tucked a small lock of it behind his ear. It was short, so it fell back in place. Her smile grew warmer. She loved Frank Zhang because he was approachable, human, and lovely. She placed her hands on his, which were still on her shoulders, and moved them to her hips. Then she put her hands on his shoulders, and they stood there like they were about to dance.

As if on cue, Festus snorted from the front of the ship and the lights got dim. How was that even possible? They were outside.

"Festus!" Frank exclaimed, smiling a little.

Suddenly, disco lights appeared, and the little white squares moved around them in a big circle. The whole ship was a dance. Hazel looked around, but didn't see a disco ball. She wondered a little about where the lights were coming from, but she didn't dwell on it too much. She thought about Frank. She thought about how his hands were on her hips. And how he looked at her. And how he was leaning in to kiss her...

The loud beginning of a song startled them both. Festus snorted happily. Frank paused for a minute, trying to recognize the song.

"I _know _this song!" He exclaimed, as Hazel shrieked with laughter at what Festus had done for them, and Frank could tell that she was so incredibly happy.

The song was Rawnald Gregory Erickson the Second by STRFKR. He had always imagined himself dancing with Hazel to this song, and now Festus had given him his chance. Leading Hazel in a warm, happy dance, he began to sway. He could see the pure joy in Hazel's eyes, and he loved that she was so happy to be with him. He was happy to be with her, too. The lights moved around them beautifully, and every now and then a few would pass over Hazel's face, making her smile more and brightening her face. Then it started raining. The weird thing was that there were no clouds, and it was only raining on the _Argo II. _Mixed in with the rain was what looked like white confetti.

"Festus!" Hazel cried. "Thank you! I love you!"

Then she stepped a little closer to Frank. "That 'I love you' wasn't just for the dragon," she whispered. Then she moved her hips a little and broke away from their slow dance, smiling and waving her arms rythmically to the beautiful song that was playing. It was almost as beautiful as her. She smiled and danced, and Frank, not quite sure what to do, shrugged and mimicked her dancing. They both moved their hips and swayed their arms, laughing. They were both terrible dancers, but it actually kind of worked for Hazel.

Hazel looked at Frank. His eyes were bright, and there was confetti on his shirt. She marveled at how much she loved him. She stopped dancing and pulled the confetti off of him, then looked up. He looked down at her, and she stood on her tippy-toes and gave him a quick peck on the mouth. It was still raining, and their Camp Jupiter shirts were soaked. The confetti was wet, and their hair looked stringy in the rain. The disco lights swirled around them.

Frank looked down at Hazel and saw tears in her eyes. They were the most joyful tears he had ever seen.

"We got through everything together," he laughed. He put his hands on her waist and picked her up. Her wet hair fell over her shoulders, and as she laughed it tumbled in different directions. He kissed her, and her lips were soft and inviting. She didn't only have hair that looked like cinnamon toast; she smelled like cinnamon toast.

Hazel kissed Frank back. She loved the old Frank before Venice, but she also loved this Frank that wasn't afraid to kiss her. She loved that he could just kiss her. She kissed back harder, the music loud and the lights bright, the rain wet and the confetti falling. _Thanks, Festus. _She thought. She smiled as she kissed Frank.

Festus smiled too.


End file.
